Zach Shiyurei
Zachariah "Zach" Shiyurei is a Human-Ectonurite reruma and an antagonist in Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. He was once a member of the Plumbers' Helpers but later became their enemy. Appearance Zach is a tall, lean teenager with wavy white hair, pale beige skin, and dark purple eyes. He is often seen wearing a casual black suit with black pants and a white shirt. When he uses his Ectonurite powers, Zach's eyes glow pink, and a black line runs from his left eye down his cheek. His bangs often hang in front of his right eye, further resembling the appearance of an Ectonurite. Biography Zach is a member of the Shiyurei clan, a ancient and dark clan of Japanese magicians who worship Ectonurites and have connections to Anur Phaetos. As per the clan's tradition, Zach's grandfather, the former clan leader, was wed to an Ectonurite hive queen and one of Zs'Skayr's Chosen. Together they bore a reruma child, Zach's mother. Zach's father was a fanatical Australian dark magician who assumed the Shiyurei name after joining their ranks and marrying Zach's mother. Zach grew up under the clan, but also spent much time with his father's tribe of dark magicians in Australia, who were opposed to the growth of technological culture. At this time, Zach extensively studied extraterrestrial life and rerumas in particular. He attended normal school for some time, but was ostracized for his reruma heritage. Eventually, this led to him coming to see himself as other rerumas as superior to humans. At some point, Zach moved away from the Shiyurei clan and their goals in the interest of forming his own revolutionary faction of rerumas to take over humanity. After being defeated by the Plumbers' Helpers, Zach restored ties with his family and began to work toward their goals again. Personality Zach initially comes off as an intelligent, well-spoken, and mature individual. He has a genius-level intellect and is knowledgeable in a wide range of subjects, including alien life and rerumas. He considers himself to be a pragmatist in all matters, focusing on logical solutions and rejecting emotional considerations for the most part. He also comes off as somewhat patronizing, believing himself to be more intelligent than most of his peers. Zach values his mental fortitude above all else, especially because his mind is central in the control of his telekinetic powers. Zach is a cold-hearted, pragmatic, nihilistic individual who wishes to see rerumas rise as a dominating power on Earth as part of inevitable evolutionary "survival of the fittest." Though his goal is the survival of the rerumas on Earth, he holds a deep hatred for humans and is unwilling to cooperate with them, calling it "evolutionary incompatibilism". He also rejects idealism, emotionalism, and "wishful thinking," believing only in logical solutions to the problems of individuals and groups. He believes the value of individuals is solely determined by their contribution to the progress and survival of their species. Zach's genius intellect allows him to be a cunning, laser-focused tactician. He is also shrewd and manipulative, and knows how to get under people's skin. He speaks a number of different languages, including English, Japanese, French, and German, and is also a master of a number of martial arts. Relationships Max Glenn Max and Zach contrast sharply with one another, and Zach acts as something of a foil for Max. Unlike Zach, Max is empathetic and idealistic, and wishes for cooperation and understanding between rerumas, aliens, and humans. Max is also insecure and doubtful, unlike Zach, who is self-assured and narcissistic. Zach sees lethal violence as a necessary means of survival, while Max does not approve of any killing or unnecessary violence whatsoever. Zach sees Max as a foolish dreamer without the nerve or strength to lead the Plumbers' Helpers. He also treats Max with resentment, asserting that he isn't "one of us" (a reruma) and thus doesn't deserve to be the leader of the Plumbers' Helpers. Betty Augen As with the other rerumas, Zach was kind and gentlemanly toward Betty, and wanted to convince her not to follow Max. Betty was shy around Zach, as with most other people. After Betty demonstrated her loyalty to Max in spite of him being a human and her not, Zach came to view Betty as a fool and chastised her for her decision.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rerumas Category:Shiyurei clan